


Corrosión

by Pumpkinthefox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox
Summary: 欧冠1/4决赛淘汰后，Leo来见Barcelona。一次还债，也是一次合理的自我刑罚。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/FC Barcelona (Character)
Kudos: 2





	Corrosión

**Author's Note:**

> 萨梅。赛后例行垃圾文学。  
> 关于狮子与蔷薇。

战败后返程的先锋军寥寥，大多跌倒在半路或是弃营而逃。巴塞罗那坐在没有点一根蜡烛的厅室紧紧盯住膝盖上的花。它枯萎了，在一个彻头彻尾的长夜。  
尽管留在加泰，每一根尖刺穿透胸口的疼痛依旧清楚到让他恐惧计数。敌军的红更偏向鲜艳的一端，因而他们倒在尘土中就像肮脏的静脉血汇入鼓动的动脉，讽刺点说，像一次不伦不类的新生。这是竞技体育换代避无可避的丛林法则，除了承认和沉默，他不知道该回应什么。

门被生生挤开的声音和刺进来的白昼一样凶狠。巴塞罗那最先看到的是莱奥金色肩带破碎的反光，他额发下的阴影与鼻梁紧绷为一条直线。现在是八月，他已经开始揣测那些冰冷的汗渍是否浸透了迟到夏天的每一寸骨骼。

“先生，”他的王把一边膝盖无声地锲在石阶底端，“抱歉。”

最近的几年，不起波澜地吐出这个音节于他几乎就像低下头颅一样熟悉。巴塞罗那把下颔缩进立领，眼角条件反射般抽痛。寻找冰冷的措辞谈不上困难，但毕竟碍于情分。这些恩怨放在最好的天平上也难以判别轻重，何况早已烂在一起，汁液滴落激起恶臭。其实他也不明白这句话里为什么带着“怨”。

“你先休息去吧。”加泰人背过身去，肩膀剪开一个锋利的弧度。

莱奥依旧保持低着头的姿态，看不清表情。他把左腿收拢，膝盖被石板啮咬了一下。  
“请您等等。”

“可以明天再谈，或者任何你冷静下来的时候。”

“怎样算冷静，”莱奥抬头看他，眼睛依旧像比赛的最后几分钟一样干净，“答应一切？”

巴塞罗那把那支蔷薇抛回到座椅上。这场景怎么看怎么好笑，莱奥·梅西正摆着乞怜的姿态呛他，可惜脸上的泥尘和血污让他锋利的言辞显得有点苍白可爱。这不足以让他感到危险，征服一头从小养大的猛兽同时象征着快意，更何况他明白对方不可能真正把淬好的尖端对准自己。

“我不是来听你道歉，或是同你吵架的。”

莱奥藏在短须下的舌头有些艳红过度，一闪而过的狡狯被双眼压弯。

“因为您硬了，先生。”

巴塞罗那反复咀嚼这句不敬的言辞。他的猛兽不紧不慢地翻开勒出细窄腰线的簧扣，肩胛缠绕的纱布和其中渗出的鲜艳颜色让他的太阳穴突突直跳。一定有人想在他骄傲的脊背上烙下指痕，用毒牙刺破他脆弱的喉咙，直到他学会示弱求饶。

“莱奥，你需要休息。”

“您不够诚实。”

“莱奥——”

剑客踉跄着堵住了他的嘴，笨重的战袍来不及掀开一半。辽远的战事迎面扑来，里斯本的烈焰熊熊，被击落的最后一支箭，骏马栽倒时尘土扑进猩红的眼睛。他熟悉这个锈腥的吻里裹挟的一切，绝望、骄傲或是别的情感，就像熟悉那些已不复存在的战功赫赫。莱奥习惯在接吻时闭眼，颤动的眼睫因距离太近而失焦。加泰人试着用拇指捉住上面溅下的微光。

“不要，”对方含糊地说，拉到踝部的裤子被皮靴卡住，臀部隔着披风也能触其光滑。巴塞罗那把手滑开去触碰他透光的耳廓，莱奥别开了头，试图割离什么。

“这么急切？”

“我在这里不剩什么时间了，您也知道——”

加泰人把性器抵在他脸上令他噤声，后者滚动喉结，几乎是干脆利落地填满自己的嘴。  
“不要为自己的饥渴寻找故作悲伤的借口，‘小狮子’。”

莱奥忽略了眼角涌出的泪水，直到对方的东西有一些呛在浅色的胡须上。扩张做得急躁而潦草，他艰难地吞吃自己的第二个指节。巴塞罗那在一边看着他把自己拧成别扭的姿势，股间折腾的一塌糊涂，后腰因脱力颤抖。  
往前一向是他主导，总是害羞的莱奥只需要躺着哼哼就好。抵着对方胯骨坐下时阿根廷人的技术被彻底宣告不合格，他僵着肩膀闷声抽气，两颊因痛楚浮起可爱的酡红。巴塞罗那叹了口气，轻轻按压那一圈红肿的肌肉，莱奥的鼻翼微不可察地翕动了一下，似乎对突如其来的温柔不耐受。  
“我没事。”他把声音吞下喉咙。  
“别想多，”加泰人心下好笑，发顶蹭过他阴影里的额头，“只是你夹疼我了。”

莱奥移开他的手腕，咬着下唇沉腰，性器破开紧绷的内里，勉强吃进去大半。这个孩子对痛觉的耐受能力一向惊人，仅仅能从冰凉的指尖揣测他呼吸一滞的原因。巴塞罗那扶住他的肩膀。  
“你可以缓一缓的。”  
“不，现在——立刻，操我。”莱奥在最后一个字眼上噎了一下，但事实上他正在急切地用对方的阴茎操着自己。因为动作的过分剧烈，左胸伤口撕出一道浅淡的血痕，艳红浸透乳首引诱一个下流的吻。这让他想到这支蔷薇最为短暂的鲜艳的样子。疼痛很明显盖过了快感，巴塞罗那猜想他又把性事当成了合理的自我刑罚。  
“你今天紧得像是没被用过的雏儿，”他凑在阿根廷人耳边说。  
莱奥并没有放慢动作，只是扬起脆弱的脖颈：“您不满意吗，先生？”  
果然会咬人了。

他忍不住回忆上次喊他孩子是什么时候。对于一个永不衰老的、一百二十岁的精神体而言，他的队长干净的眉眼依旧可以称为稚气，哪怕他清楚地明白更多时候是自己在依赖他，那句一厢情愿遮遮掩掩的道别也许就在今天或明天。  
也许顶到了某个地方，莱奥呜咽着抵住他肩膀。加泰人加快了动作，泵出更多甜腻的汁液。他的小兽长大了，流畅的大腿肌腱滑动在他掌心，分明的胸骨下是甘于一意孤行的勇敢的心脏。莱奥总会从荆棘深处奔至——只要他需要，金色的鬃毛威风凛凛而脆弱非常，胸口扎进一朵蔷薇花。

我的狮子，他想。我凶狠而愚蠢的小狮子。

巴塞罗那轻轻撕咬他搏动的颈脉，终将破灭的幻象把他们当胸刺穿形成联结体。这个滑稽的东西其实谈不上坚固不化。

莱奥，能告诉我中场在想什么吗？

阿根廷人裂开的护肘勾住他的肩背，在毫不容情的高潮中挣扎着汲取空气。顽固至死的巨轮被汹涌的击岸浪抛至岬角，舵轮锈迹擦入船长的皮肉。他只能昂首向崩裂，直至成为最坚硬的残片，被海滩边惊喜的孩子拾起。白浊和鲜血一同从小腹渗进交合处，巴塞罗那把他搂紧了些。也许因压迫到伤口，莱奥攥住他手腕。

“再挣一会儿把你拷起来。”

莱奥红着眼眶发笑：“不要。”

巴塞罗那伸手去拂裹住擦伤的泥尘，莱奥瑟缩了一下。  
船的魂魄驶入憩流的海市蜃楼，最后一根螺钉坠入海洋，拖开一条暗红的影。永不止息的风暴让人造梦成瘾。

“你知道你不能走的。”

莱奥对上他靛色的左眼。巴塞罗那依然维持着未释放的状态，享受着内里有规律的紧缩。有一瞬间他感觉正在被钉为某种附属品。但这种酸涩的胀溢并未维持多久，因为对方又动作起来。

“我同您的过往已经还清了，先生。”他不带情绪地说。

“你把屁股送过来还债？”

莱奥挑衅地笑着，因被顶撞某处而更像是一个将哭泣的表情：“您一直很喜欢……唔……不是吗？”

“我们总会拿到它，也许就在下赛季，也许在明天——”  
“没有明天，先生。”  
“你想换教练？或者想要任何人回来？你知道我总是给你最好的一切，你也总是给我……”  
加泰人擅长将一闪而过的狠戾隐匿在长久的温柔。莱奥亲亲他眼睛，剑光窜动在额角。那里悲伤而深不见底。

“那时你十三岁，还在特别爱吃糖的年纪。你就像这样扑在我怀里给我看你佩剑上的字。”

“后来那柄剑尝过不少敌人的血。”

“我编过不少童话故事。”

我的来自异乡的小狮子，有漂亮的鬃毛和有力的爪子，昂着头颅踏平每一首辽远的唱诗。我们向历史挑战，迎着太阳撕开年轻的战旗，蓝的海红的血镶金的帆。

“先生，请不要再说了。”

加泰人噤声，顶撞的动作变得凶狠，却始终停留在不上不下的位置。失血和体力耗竭几乎击溃了莱奥的神智，他几乎凭着本能试图逃离过载的快感。  
“不要了——呜——求您！”

“你在还债，莱昂内尔·梅西。”

莱奥很明显没力气听进去他的话，泪水泅湿了半边脸颊，苍白的指尖因忍耐翻起深红。他看上去只需要靠后面就能射出来。巴塞罗那把细窄的腰腹锢在石板，拇指恰好紧贴小腹那个艳红的吻痕，莱奥夹紧大腿勉力逼出一声呜咽。

“说你爱我。”

“抱歉，先、先生，我不能说……”

猩红的右眼透过火光看就像极尽哀伤的宝石，足够扼住对方的喉咙灌下锋利的酒。这些汹涌磅礴的滚烫的爱恨交织太难承载，莱奥眨眨眼，让岩浆顺着眉骨滑进一个干涩的微笑。

那么，莱奥，告诉我为什么冒险去断那个愚蠢的球。

巴塞罗那在这个笑容末尾重新操进深处。他的猛兽囚禁在蔷薇丛，后颈的皮毛被避无可避的落日照亮。在最绚烂的梦境终点，刺伤它的剑就是一朵花。

“我爱你——”  
狮子说。

他轻轻把莱奥浸湿的刘海拂开。其实他仍是十三岁时的样子，藏着锋利的爪牙，有着尖尖的耳朵和倔强的绒毛，泪水浸透幼兽一样漂亮的眼睛。其实他们已经这样紧紧拥抱了二十年，在热泪和大笑中央。

“我从未停止爱你。”

那是2009年，他叫嚷着扑进巴塞罗那怀里，普约尔在后面笑着揉乱他头发。那是一个彻头彻尾的疯狂的梦，以至于如今萧条的大陆上依旧遍布旧时代的遗民。  
他凑在加泰人耳边说，我们还要给你更多奖杯，也许在下赛季，也许就在明天。明天被透亮的焰火点亮为血色，他们还有很多明天。

巴塞罗那说，谢谢，莱奥——

我爱你。  
我从未停止爱你。

他在梦境尽头笑得好开心。

醒来时他意识到战袍已经换成亚麻衬衣，浸了血的伤口绷带换成了新的。漂亮的金色油灯还点着，他不费力就能闻到墨水味。他在同谁写信？——不会是约翰吧。莱奥确信他会从那儿寄回一把榔头，命令巴塞罗那自己敲脑袋八下。

——唔，胸口好痛。

莱奥尝试换了一个舒服些的姿势。他注意到太阳升起来了，因为金色刺穿彩色玻璃击碎在睫毛上。

Corrosión，锈蚀。

窗台上插着一支枯萎的蔷薇花。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 赛季中随手写的，“上赛季是疯狂焰火在盛放之际被生生浇熄的闷响，这个赛季更像是锈蚀的螺丝钉从沙土地永不停息地缓缓碾过，把雨季拉出一条干涩的痕迹”。
> 
> 他们故事尽数交诸未来。


End file.
